


yellow flowers

by hopeless_dreamy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_dreamy/pseuds/hopeless_dreamy
Summary: soulmate au!the world is colorless, and when you touch your soulmate all the flowers around are turning into bright yellow





	yellow flowers

**Author's Note:**

> plz if you see some mistakes, let me know  
> thanks

 

Renjun's world was always full of dark colors. Exactly black-and-white film that replaced similar as two drops of water, personnel. And everyone around seemed so cold, empty, distant... lost? So was Renjun. He had never felt like a part of this world where everyone around him lived a completely normal life, without taking colorless into account, patiently waiting for their turn. But Renjun wasn't like that. Maybe against his will he felt a certain emptiness, growing more and more each time, absorbing all the light that was in the young soul.  
He was depressed and couldn't do anything about it. And because he had only one way – to wait. Just wait until one day he will see amazing flowers. Alive and filled with paint. Those about which he read in books, curl up in the evening in an easy chair in the library.  
Reading has always fascinated him.  
Reading, Renjun like to lose contact with all others, plunging into the magical, coveted, and impossibly distant world of books.  
"Why still no one isorel teleport to be able to be with heroes? There would have been much better" protested aloud Renjun, turning over another page.  
"Absolutely agree" suddenly he heard someone pleasant fairly deep voice, which Renjun off the books and elevated his eyebrows and looked at the speaker.  
"Does at least someone understand it?" said Renjun. "Will you sit down?"  
"Of course", that smile, delivered, fair-haired guy, sitting down near. "It's so nice to meet someone who understands you".  
"What's your name, soulmate?" laughing, asked his assistant, Renjun.  
"Jeno", radiant smile never left his face, from which the Renjun's soul was somehow unusually warm. That smile... He's never seen one like this.  
"Renjun", replied the young man; his gaze fell to the open book and after that he was seized with a terrible curiosity: what is this book?  
"Let me see", said Renjun and, wanting to see the cover, accidentally touched Jeno's hand. And then froze, afraid even to breathe, thinking, that reality, opened his eyes, could suddenly disappear.  
"Something's wrong?" asked Jeno, gently pushing Renjun in the shoulder, and, turning the look, noticed a little something. So bright. Amber.  
"You see that too?" Jeno asked quietly, looking at shining like the sun, bright yellow flower in a vase in front.  
"Yeah..." in the same low voice answered Renjun, glancing at Jeno and taking boy's hand in his. "Don't let go off my hand, okay?"  
"I'm not gonna let you go", looking into the Renjun's eyes, softly asked the guy prativa it to yourself.  
"Suddenly said in jest may come true", whispered the young man.  
Jeno said nothing, but Renjun felt that he was smiling. And from it on a shower became warmer. Only such a person could make him discern the sun spot in the surrounding black and white movie of life.  
_And he succeeded._


End file.
